Conventionally, a fuel injection valve that includes a magnetostrictive actuator that rapidly elongates or contracts a magnetostrictive element by the application/removal of a magnetic field to thus open and close a valve body is already known, as disclosed in Patent Publications 1 and 2.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-295330
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-257527